


Uchuu no Akume

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei grinned. "Sorry. I was meditating."</p><p>Trowa grinned back. "And that called for a gun? And a chokehold?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchuu no Akume

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Trowa walked silently through the safehouse on L4, listening for clues of anyone else being present. The only sound that he could hear was the soft whirring of the electric fan in the living room that was focused on the back of Heero's laptop to keep it from overheating while running a search on OZ activities while he, Duo, and Quatre ran errands. Trowa had yet to see Wufei in this particular safehouse, but he was supposed to have arrived the night before. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been waiting up for the raven-haired pilot with the guise of insomnia. Truthfully, he was exhausted. He hadn't rolled into bed until five o'clock that morning and Heero had blown up something in the kitchen at around six, waking him up again and making it impossible to go back to bed.

Now, he was trying to figure out where Wufei was. His Gundam was sitting in the hangar along with everyone else's, but he wasn't sleeping in any of the bedrooms, none of the other pilots had seen him, he wasn't in the bathroom, the attic, the basement, or the kitchen. The only room left to search was the dining room and it was on the other side of the kitchen with a section of floor missing in between. The one place in the house in disrepair and it was the one place left to travel to find some form of company. Wufei was often as silent as Trowa, himself, was, but he was a comfort to have around. Trowa wasn't about to admit it, but he needed tangible affection every once in awhile, even if it was just sitting down next to someone that he knew.

Taking a deep breath as he stood next to the gigantic hole in the floor of the hallway, Trowa jumped across the divide, landing in a tumble on the other side. Almost immediately, he felt someone get him in a chokehold and press a cocked gun to his temple. He grinned. "Wufei, it's only me."

Pulling his gun away and sliding it back into the holster, the only item other than a thin sheen of sweat on his torso, Wufei grinned. "Sorry. I was meditating."

Trowa grinned back. "And that called for a gun? And a chokehold?"

Wufei shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I thought it was Duo. I didn't stop to realize you weren't talking when you entered the room."

Noticing the heat in the room, Trowa pulled at the neck of his shirt. "It's no wonder you're shirtless. This must be the hottest room in the house."

Pulling at the band securing his hair, Wufei grinned. "I suggest you take off your shirt as well. It will be for the best, I assure you."

Trowa crossed his arms in front of him, grasping the bottom edge of his shirt, then paused, looking at Wufei, his hair gently wisping down to his shoulders. Wufei looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Something wrong?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Trowa pulled his shirt off and busied himself folding it. "No. Nothing at all. I've just never seen you with your hair down. It's really a rather interesting sight."

Wufei was beginning to pull his hair back again, but paused, letting it swing free again. His eyebrows knitting confusion, he asked, "How do you get your hair to stay like it is?"

Trowa grinned slightly, looking down at his folded shirt and picking at tiny balls of lint. "It's just a big cowlick. When I was a child and had to get it cut, this big section in front would always grow oddly. I was with a merc troop for a while and we never had time to get haircuts, so my hair grew out. I preferred looking weird to looking stupid, and it was something to hide behind since I didn't exactly have my mother's skirts. Thus, the bang was born."

Wufei tucked his own hair behind him ears in what Trowa found to be an adorable gesture. "I'm sorry."

Trowa shrugged. "It's okay. I assume your's is traditional."

Wufei nodded again. "Yeah."

"What other traditions do you have in your... clan?"

Another grin. "Yes. The Dragon clan. Hmm... the only tradition that really survived was that of a man taking a friend for a lover after his wife died."

Trowa paused in his cleaning of his shirt. "Aren't you a widow, Wufei?"

Wufei nodded, suddenly seeming to be interested with a spot on the dining room table. "That I am."

"Who's your lover?"

Wufei traced a finger along the back of a chair absently. "I haven't taken one yet. A man can only have so many friends during wartime."

Trowa set his shirt on the table and walked over to Wufei, standing close to him. "Do you consider me a friend?"

Wufei looked up, surprise at the question filling his eyes. Before he could answer, Trowa had brought a hand up to snake through his hair to cradle his head as he went in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, sweet, and worth the risk of Wufei answering anything but "yes".

When Trowa pulled away, Wufei left his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, his lips quivering into a smile. "Trowa... does this mean that you'd..."

"Would I be your lover? Why not? I am of that persuasion, and you interest me on more than a social level."

Licking his lips, Wufei launched himself at Trowa, pressing him firmly against the table. "So, if I asked to fuck you right now, you wouldn't be opposed?"

"Not in the slightest. In fact, I'd encourage you to do so. The mere thought makes me want it."

Smiling even more, Wufei backed away. "Strip. I'll be right back."

Wufei jumped across the divide of the dining room from the house and could be heard running across the house. Trowa hurridly stripped off the remainder of his clothing, leaning lightly against the table, his hands gently grasping the edge, and waited. A moment later, Wufei came sailing back into the room, sliding a bit on the hardwood floor because of his socks, and began stripping off his clothing as he walked toward Trowa. He left the gun holster on.

With a grin, Trowa turned away from Wufei and laid his torso upon the table, spreading his legs and looking over his shoulder enticingly. "I dare say this table's set for two. Care to join me?"

Stepping up behind Trowa and pressing against him with his newly aroused member, Wufei whispered seductively. "You bet your sweet ass."

Trowa turned away from Wufei and tried to control his breathing. The very idea of the act was turning him on to the point of no return. "Don't bet it until it's your's to bet."

Snapping open the tube of lubricant that he'd run to get, Wufei grinned. "Make you mine? Sure thing." It only took moments to prepare the other man whose body ached with yearning and smoother the process along. Trowa was moaning in pleasure at the sensations that the gentle movements of Wufei's fingers caused. "Are you ready?"

Trowa nodded. "Yeah. Give it to me. Hard." He'd lifted his arms beneath him to aid in arching his back into the feel. His head dropped and he licked at his dry lips.

Rubbing the head of his member with the fingers that had prepared Trowa, then grasping himself in a firm squeeze, Wufei positioned himself at Trowa's entrace and pushed in and pulled out lightly, easing his way in an incredibly teasing fashion. Trowa's breath caught in his throat and he pressed his fingers against the polyurethane which coated the sturdy wooden table, the tips of his nailbeds white with the pressure. "You ass tease! Shove it in already." Wufei complied.

Trowa gasped as he was filled and immediately emptied. Without pause, Wufei thrust into him again, establishing a rhythm that kept Trowa from taking a deep breath. Every stroke of penetration rubbed him in just the right way. The heat of the air and the heat of the moment combined to make him a sweaty mass of passion, writhing on the dining room table. "Wu... oh... mmm... fast... harder!"

The rhythm increased and Wufei trailed one hand slowly up Trowa's sweat-slicked back to grasp onto the bang that characterized the man's appearance. He pulled on the hair slightly and Trowa arched in response, pushing back harder to meet every pounding thrust. "Trowa... oh, fuck. I love you. Fuck, I love you."

Pushing against the table with the full extension of his arms, Trowa moaned back in reply. "Love you, too, 'Fei. Harder. I'm... almost there."

Letting one arm brace Trowa against his chest, Wufei kept pumping his hips and slid his hand from Trowa's hair, sliding it down to clutch around his throbbing arousal, stroking it hard, fast, and running the very tips of his fingernails along its length. Trowa reached one arm behind him to tangle in Wufei's hair again, moaning and panting and spreading his legs even further, feeling so deliciously wanton and sexed-up.

Feeling the beginnings of his loss of control, Wufei bit down on the juncture of Trowa's neck and shoulder and handled his member with a firmer grip, pounding into him with what would be his final thrusts. "Tro..." The name caught in his throat as he slammed himself home and came, his entire body quivering, but his hand still in motion on his now-lover. "Trowa... come..."

With a soft wail, Trowa released himself and his seed, leaning bonelessly against Wufei as his come dripped from the edge of the table. He shivered. "Suddenly, I'm cold."

Wufei nodded. "You usually feel cold with the onset of shock."

Trowa nodded. "Yeah. Anything that good is a bit of a shock. You?"

"Positively frozen."

Pulling himself forward, off of Wufei, and groaning, Trowa leaned heavily against the table. "If we can make it, want to go to my room?" He paused. "Wufei, you wore your gun."

The raven-haired man blushed. "Heat of the moment."

Trowa smiled. "My room. Keep on the gun. I think it's sexy."

Wufei leaned in and kissed his lover. "I think you're sexy."

"I think you just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had in space. You must be sexy."

Lasciviously, Wufei moved closer. "Fuck being sexy. I want to cuddle. Your room. Now."

Pulling away and grabbing his clothing, Trowa jumped across the hole in the floorboards, laughing as he headed toward his room, Wufei right behind him. Neither of them noticed, on their naked run past, that Heero, Duo, and Quatre had returned from their errands.

Turning back toward the television, Quatre blinked. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Heero grunted. "Hn. You obviously don't have to physically drag Duo out of the shower every morning."

Quatre blinked again. "No. Not usually."

Duo looked up from assembling a large sandwich in the kitchen. "Did someone mention my name? What? Huh?"

In unison, Quatre and Heero said, "Nothing, Duo."

Biting into his sandwich with a smile, Duo shrugged and proceeded to talk with his mouth full. "Oh, well. I must not have gotten much sleep last night. I'm hearing things. I must be seeing things, too. Trowa and Wufei couldn't have just run past naked, could they?"

Heero replied, "Yes. They did." And, that was left as that.


End file.
